¿Amor? Para mi no existe
by Aurora Evans
Summary: Cuando aprenderas a ser fuerte Bella? eh? TIENES QUE MATAR O TE MATARAN!
1. Lestrange's  Black's Y Malfoy's

**¿Amor? Para mi no existe**

**1. Lestrange's + Black's Y Malfoy = Matrimonios ''Por la sangre''**

¿Bella? Dijo Andrómeda suavemente sacando a su hermana de su burbuja

Si, And

¿Que te ocurre?

Nada

Desde que pasamos por Borgin y Burkes a ver donde estaba la familia Lestrange te veo diferente, ¿acaso recuerdas de nuevo a aquel guapo chico de hace unos años? Dijo mientras le daba un suave codazo

No, And como dices eso respondió Bellatrix mientras sentía como la sangre subía a su cara

Creo que soy tu hermana y merezco saberlo Reprocho Andrómeda

El intento ser profesor del colegio Pero no pudo

¿Como lo sabes? Antes dejar contestar algo a Bellatrix, Andrómeda volteo y encontró la mirada de Narcisa

Bella, And quiero que me acompañen, no me dejen sola ¿si?

¿Porque Cissy? Pregunto Bellatrix

Jajaja una sonora Carcajada se escucho por parte de Andrómeda. Bella, así de mal estas, ¡no te das cuenta de que mama intenta unir a Cissy con ese tal Lucius Malfoy! Grito mientras se partía de la risa

Cállate And te van a escuchar Decía Bellatrix sin poder evitar reír un poco, se veía que a Cissy le gustaba pero no como para que mama la molestara tanto con el

Perdón Bella, había olvidado que a ti también te tienen con Lestrange rompió a reír al borde de llorar Andrómeda mientas Narcisa y Bellatrix la reprochaban con la mirada, pero dejo de reír cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la espalda y decía a su oído

No digas nada mi querida Andrómeda Tal vez Druella quiera casar a sus dos hijas con los dos Lestrange

Otra vez tu Rabastan, Un día de estos me mataras de un susto, si te sigues acercando así

Te gusta dijo el alzando una ceja y guiñándole un ojo a Andrómeda

No, me asusta respondió Andrómeda algo enfadada

Es que así de feo estoy

No mi gran hermano eres casi tan guapo como yo Se metió Rodolphus Hola Bella, tan guapa como siempre, señoritas beso la mano de todas no sin antes recibir un rechazo por parte de las hijas mayores de Cygnus Y Druella Black

Oh Rod, soy mucho mas guapo que tu y si no te importa hablaba con La hermosa Andrómeda, no te preocupes Rod Bella es toda tuya me gustan las castañas Le guiño un ojo a su hermano

Bella, ¿Quisieras hablar conmigo? Pregunto Rodolphus

Claro respondió ella sin sumo interés

Podría ser mas privado es que …

No chillo Narcisa Bella me va a acompañar con mama y los Malfoy

Narcisa, ¿que te parece si dejas de aparentar que no te gusta el pequeño Lucius y nos dejas tranquilos a tu hermana y a mi? Pregunto Rodolphus a Narcisa mientras veía como su expresión se transfiguraba al oír Te gusta Lucius

Tal vez respondió Narcisa pero no le daré el gusto de saberlo así como no conseguirás nada de Bella, sin ser obligada por mi mama para que cuando salga de Hogwarts, alguien la mantenga como se merece

Que sincera Cissy, pero no es por el dinero dijo con pesar en la voz Andrómeda

Esa es una de las cosas la interrumpió Bellatrix antes de que Andrómeda comenzara con un show

¿Y cual es la otra? dijo Rabastan muy interesado

Obviamente Hermanito la pureza de la sangre, lo único esencial de nuestras familias

Es de saber, pues ahora esto se llena de Sangres Sucias asqueo Bellatrix

Hola chicos, oh los interrumpí, lo lamento mucho dijo La señora Black mientras retrocedía para dejarlos a solas pero de pronto recordó lo que venia a hacer Vamos Narcisa, Lucius te espera, se siente incomodo entre mayores

Si mama, estaba a punto de ir Respondió secamente Narcisa mientras pedía ayuda con la mirada a sus hermanas

Madre, ¿Falta poco para irnos? Interrumpió Andrómeda

Como dices eso Andrómeda, parece que no estuvieras a gusto con tu compañía

Perdón madre, es que , entramos a Hogwarts dentro de poco y pues Bella y yo queríamos estudiar, ella para los EXTASIS y yo para los TIMO, he imagino que tanto Rodolphus como Rabastan también lo harán

De eso precisamente quería hablar con Bella señora Black, si me disculpa unos instantes quisiera estar a solas…

Oh claro, por supuesto lo interrumpió Druella pero solo unos instantes olvidaba las pruebas

Esta bien dijo Rodolphus entre dientes mientras arrastraba a Bellatrix hasta una esquina del Callejón Diagon

Me lastimas chillo ella

Perdón Bella, pero no sabia como decírtelo, antes éramos buenos amigos, desde que tu madre empezó a comprometernos ya ni me hablas, me evitas por el castillo y no, no se que hacer tartamudeo Rodolphus

Mira Lestrange, tu no me gustas, si me caso contigo será por obligación y porque no tengo partidos mejores para complacer a mi madre

Que sincera se rasco la cabeza el hermano mayor de Rabastan, sin saber que pensar

Me da igual .De un momento a otro no sabia que pasaba, sintió las manos de Rodolphus en su cara retrocedió, pero lo único que encontró fue la pared. Cuando escucho la respiración acelerada del muchacho, abrió los ojos como un reflejo y vio unos ojos verdes penetrantes y hermosos que se iban cerrando conforme se acercaba, de pronto ella también hizo lo mismo y sintió como rosaba sus labios, de pronto un calor la envolvió y se sintió rendida ante el contacto con Lestrange, hizo casi omiso a su cerebro que le decía por todos los medios que no cediera y enredo sus brazos en la espalda de aquel apuesto joven. Oh, no pensó el joven estoy besando a Bella, pero no me a pegando ni retrocedido. Se maravillo y siguió el beso tan frenéticamente, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella y acariciando su pelo.

Para chillo Bellatrix intentándolo apartar Nos están vi…


	2. Fria Realidad

Ohh la verdad lo siento mucho, me he tardado siglos y aun asi no me ha gustado este Cap del todo, hay algo que no me cuadra con Bella Pero vamos a ver pues Hogwarts lo compone todo :3, Disculpenme y espero que este cap hubiera quedado mejor que el anterion ya que en este si aparecen los guiones o eso creo O.o jajaj Siiii aparecen ya lo prove XD Con mucho cariño**_ Camille_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Como ya lo saben todo pertenece a J.K y lo que no es invension mia<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Fría Realidad<strong>

- Para chillo Bellatrix intentándolo apartar Nos están vi…- antes de que esta terminara Rodolphus la Callo con el simple rose de sus labios, simplemente ella había estado en sus sueños mas remotos, el sabia que ella seria su esposa por obligación pues su padre lo había dicho desde el principio

- Hijo, te casaras con una Black al salir de hogwarts, La mayor de ellas, así que deberías aprovechar un poco tu juventud Divirtiéndote.- enfatizo en la palabra Divirtiéndote bajo sus gafas mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba como siempre de la casa...

- Ya Rodolphus.- Grito Bellatrix empujándolo hacia un lado, se peino un poco su cabello, era rebelde pero hermoso, Era tan negro como la noche y tenia ondulaciones, así como las olas del mar.

- Perdón.- fue lo único que pudo decir sentía una descarga de adrenalina constante, había recibido un beso de Bella, Bellatrix Black, esa mujer tenia bastantes pretendientes, pero a ninguno había aceptado, unos por su pureza de sangre, otros por su escases económica y así , habían sido muy buenos amigos desde que entraron a Hogwarts. El todavía recordaba ese día pues estaba muy nervioso porque no sabia si quedaría en Slytherin Y cuando le pregunto a ella si estaba nerviosa dijo:

- Ni siquiera estoy asustada Rod, Obviamente nosotros las personas importantes no seremos mezclados con cualquiera, así que seguro quedaremos en Slytherin.- ella le sonrió y le tomo unos instantes la mano hasta que el profesor Clapton Grito:

- Black, Bellatrix Y ella se perdió en el pasillo, no pasaron mas de 10 segundos cuando el sombrero grito SLYTHERIN!, haciéndolo sentir mas seguro

- Estas loco o que Lestrange-. Chillo Bellatrix.- Como te atreves, si quiera a tocarme sin mi consentimiento, te falta cerebro, o no naciste con el, eres despreciable no me toques.- y de repente se arreglo su capa y tomo paso hacia el callejón donde se encontraba Andrómeda

- Vámonos And.- Ordeno bella Jalándola por el brazo

- Te divertiste?.- intervino Rabastan con picardía

- Te importa.- Mascullo Andrómeda.- me voy Adiós Lestrange

- Adiós mi bella Flor-. Dijo El menor de los Lestrange con sorna y dulzura mientras buscaba la mano de Andrómeda para besarla

- Ahórratelo.- dijo Andrómeda al unisonó con Bellatrix y salieron como rayos del callejón.

- Como me dejaste con ese asqueroso de Rabastan tanto tiempo Bella?- Dijo Andrómeda mientras se tomaba el pelo en una coleta y cruzaba sus brazos-. Bella me estas escuchando?.- La verdad era que Bella estaba perdida en los recuerdos de aquel beso, le había erizado el cuello y lo peor de todo se lo había Correspondido, pero como no hacerlo si Rodolphus Lestrange Es sumamente guapo, Con esos ojos verdes, su cabello rojo oscuro tomado siempre con una coleta Negra y unos cuantos mechones saliéndose de ella, tenia una pose bastante aristócrata y a la vez despreocupada, sus manos agiles y delgadas con las cuales habían subido a arboles y jugado en su infancia Bueno la verdad habían estado juntos hasta cuarto año, cuando Druella le dijo a Bella Que su futuro marido seria Rodolphus Lestrange, todo había terminado Bella se sentía siempre incomoda cerca de el y simplemente le ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo aunque Rodolphus la acosara mas que a nadie

- BELLA.- Grito Andrómeda partiéndose los nervios.- me estas asustando, que te hizo Lestrange Mayor?

-Nada-. Respondió bella Secamente arreglándose el cabello y mirando alrededor.

-Si claro y yo soy la novia de Rabastan.- Dijo And Tomando de los brazos a su hermana mayor y sacudiéndola.- Dime o te lo sacare a la fuerza.- Se escucho la carcajada de Bellatrix mientras observaba a su hermana

- No seas tonta And sabes que no podrías

- Porque tan segura?.- y así las dos hermanas Black estuvieron molestando la mayor parte del camino hacia donde estaba reunida su familia, los Malfoy's Y los Lestrange's

- Compórtense.- escucharon decir de la fría voz de su madre quien pasaba severamente por ahí.- sus risas se escuchan desde Kilómetros, sean educadas excúsense y será mejor que se vallan a casa, si tan ocupadas se sienten como para no hacerles compañía a los Hijos de los Lestrange, aunque se deberían ir acostumbrando señoritas, serán sus futuros maridos.

- Si señora.-se adelanto a decir Bella quien en segundos se dirigió a Despedirse de los que estaban reunidos con una cortesía bastante exagerada, mientras Andrómeda se quedo plantada en el piso al escuchar lo anterior

- Que?,- fue lo único que logro decir

- Pensé que ya lo sabias Andrómeda, Pero bueno te lo aviso queríamos emparentarte con un Potter, pero al parecer Dorea No tiene nuestras mismas ideas y habla de lo bonito que es el amor.- Dijo Druella rodando los ojos

- Mama pero Rabastan? Porque?

- Confórmate con que el aceptara gustoso, deberías ser un poco mas educada como Bellatrix a veces pienso que no eres parte de esta familia.- así Druella se fue dejando en shock a su hija media

-Vamos Cissy Y Bella el tren nos va a dejar.- Chillo Andrómeda que pasaba como un unicornio por medio de los Muggles, cuando se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire vio de reojo a un muchacho apuesto, se veía un poco andrajoso pero Dios era Guapísimo, pensó que era muggle nunca le había visto cuando de pronto vio como miraba alrededor y entraba en la plataforma 9 y ¾ por poco y se desmaya, Dios estaba en Hogwarts

- Hey And, no estabas de afán?.- Grito Narcisa Antes de traspasar la pared

- Te pasa algo.- Dijo Bellatrix Levantando su ceja derecha como siempre y sonriendo

- No Bella simplemente me distraje.- No debía decírselo, a nadie menos a su hermana Bella, ella nunca le perdonaría por fijarse en alguien que no fuera de su clase social y por encima se notaba que Ese joven no era de su clase social

- Apresúrense niñas perderán el tren.- dijo su padre con Dulzura, le adoraban, Cygnus, era un padre tierno hasta que ellas empezaron a crecer y el empezó a separarlas de su lado por constantes riñas de su madre, pero aun así a veces les daba pequeños dulces a escondidas y les daba un beso de buenas noches

-Buen Día Señoritas, Emm pupuedo, mmm quieres venir Narcisa?.- Vieron como el Pequeño Lucius Malfoy se colocaba algo nervioso pero era imposible que en su cara salieran colores, Era el hombre mas pálido que habían visto, pero incluso así se le veía muy guapo con su cabello dorado que a veces se confundía con Blanco hecho hacia atrás de una forma muy refinada. Pero antes de que Bellatrix o Andrómeda contestaran Narcisa Dijo:

- No Lucius Estoy Ocupada.- Las hermanas Black se sorprendieron por la actitud irreverente de Narcisa ya que parecía derretirse cuando Lucius le sonreía

- Claro, mmm pues puedes buscarme después, si quieres, Adiós Señoritas.- se inclino lo suficiente como para sonrojar un poco a Narcisa Y se fue con una pose aristócrata y un rostro inescrutable

- Eres malvada Cissy.- Rio Bellatrix

- Oh , si pobre Malfoy, lo dejaste solo e indefenso, ahora quien podrá salvarle?.- Estallo en carcajadas Andrómeda en conjunto con Bellatrix-. O mejor dicho quien podrá salvarte hermanita pues Lucius Puede encontrar abrigo en Ashley Thatcher

- Claro.- Respondió Narcisa Levantando sus cejas por encima del libro que leía

- Así de segura estas de Lucius? .-dijo Bellatrix acercándose y acariciándole el cabello

- No, de Lucius no, Estoy segura de mi misma y con eso es suficiente

- Ohhhh Cissy Te gusta bastante verdad.- Dijo Andrómeda colocándose del lado opuesto de Bellatrix para dejar a Narcisa en medio.

- Quien le gusta?.- Dijo Rabastan Libremente mientras entraba al vagón y se sentaba enfrente de ellas

- Que te importa.- mascullo Andrómeda Parándose y retirándose del vagón

- Y a esta que le pico.- Dijo Rabastan rodando los ojos

- Que haces aquí Lestrange?.- Dijo Bellatrix en un tono de cansancio pues parecía que Rabastan no comprendía que Andrómeda le odiaba

- Pasaba a mirar como les ha ido, porque no se han comunicado y que pasó con Rodolphus pues desde ese día al parecer le robaste la voz

- Primero si tanto quieres saber Sácaselo a la Fuerza a tu hermano y segundo no le he hecho nada el es un poco Retrasado desde antes.- Y así mismo Bella hiso lo mismo que Andrómeda

- Oh pero que mujeres, uno se preocupa por ellas y le escupen en la cara.- Dijo recostándose en el asiento y mirando hacia Narcisa-. Oye dime tu niña que he dicho de malo?

- Que has dicho.- Dijo Narcisa en tono divertido-. Simplemente pareces un trol Cuando te expresas y nada más.- y así las hermanas Black dejaron Algo confundido al hermano menor de Rodolphus

* * *

><p>Espero que no se tomen nada encontra de Rabastan, pues es un poco Mono pero es bueno a su manera, espero que me escriban prontamente pues me es mas facil leerlos que hacer el proximo cap, entenderan que tengo contratiempos intentare actualizar tanto<strong> ¿Amor? Para mi no Existe<strong> y **Polos Opuestos** como pueda Ojala lo haga cada semana, osea todos los sabados por la tarde y domingos a la madrugada XD No olviden dejar Su Review Es muy imporante para mi


End file.
